


Nothing will stop me now

by HolyCasDean



Category: Dorian Gray (2009)
Genre: Basil loves Dorian, Basil's Painting, Ben Chaplin, Blood, Canon Compliant, Colin Firth - Freeform, Dorian sort-of love Basil, Follows the plot but in more detail, Kissing, LOTS of violence, Love, M/M, Spoilers, Violence, ben barnes - Freeform, if you squint it's Dorian/Basil/Harry, implications of more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCasDean/pseuds/HolyCasDean
Summary: A canon compliant work of Dorian/ Basil,, but i've changed some words and added much needed detail :)





	Nothing will stop me now

Dorian Gray’s eye twitched and his nose itched but he stayed still all the same. He peered out from underneath his eyelashes just as a head poked out from around an easel. “Basil may I rest now? My nose is itching and I’m terribly bored.” The painter hummed something under his breath and looked from the painting back to the young man. “I’m almost done Dorian if you’d just-” “Basil, just let the boy breathe, I’m sure your painting can wait another couple of hours.” Both men looked over at the window where a fine gentleman was seated, smoking his pipe softly. Basil frowned slightly and shrugged at Dorian. “I guess that’s alright then, it can wait a few.”

Dorian bounded down from the studio chair and bounced over towards Basil and his painting. Basil watched him bounce over, a glint of something in his eyes, “Basil, since I’ve been so good and still, I want to see my painting.” Basil tutted and grabbed the younger man’s arms and held him back, “Not until it’s done, you know that Dorian.” Dorian pulled out of Basils’ grip and sighed. “Harry, can we go out into the garden?” The older man set down his smoke and shrugged his coat on, “Of course my dear boy, while we’re out, maybe Basil can finish some details?” The painter nodded slightly and his eyes flicked between Harry and Dorian, “Yes, I do have some finishing touches I could work on, maybe I will have it finished before you’re back.” The young painter watched as his friends left out the door, before he turned back to his painting and sighed. 

\--

Dorian bounded in the door an hour later, Harry following calmly in behind him. “Basil are you done yet?!” Basil look up and as Dorian walked closer to Basil and the painting, he reached up and cupped Dorians face in both hands. He lent in close and studied the younger man’s eyes, Basils’ heart was beating furiously underneath his thin coat but he needed a small detail for the finish of his painting. Basil mixed a deep shade of brown on his brush and reached up and made some adjustments before turning back towards Dorian and found him glued to the same spot as he was standing when he came in the door. 

“I guess you can see it now… I’ve finished.” 

Dorian lit up and even Harry perked up and made his way over to where Basil and Dorian were standing behind the painting. Basil reached over and flipped the easel around so all three men could admire his work. The artwork of Dorian was absolutely stunning and wonderfully realistic, and Dorian gasped loudly before stepping closer and examining the art. “It looks exactly like you Dorian.” Harry puffed his smoke and stood back to admire it. “You did a bloody fantastic job Basil, one of your finest works.” Harry patted Basil on the back, but Basil was too busy watching Dorian fuss over every detail of the painting. 

“Is that what I really look like? It’s just so life-like, perhaps I should just nail my soul to the devil’s altar.”

Harry placed his gin down and grinned, “Dorian wouldn’t really barter his soul” No answer. “Would you Dorian? Dorian?”

The younger man turned around and gazed back at Harry, the man and the picture matching. “Yes”

\--

Basil scanned the dining room and couldn’t find Dorian, so he kept peeking his head in doorways and asking around. When he found the young man, Dorian was surrounded by women, who were stroking down his body and instantly looked up upon Basil’s arrival. “I, uh.” Dorian tutted softly and left the women and scrambled after Basil. “Did you need me dear friend?” 

Basil and Dorian had come to a stop in a deserted hallway, both men were silent for a moment before the painter cleared his throat and spoke. “I was just wondering if I could take a look at my painting? As you know I’ve been invited to display it at that new exhibition in Paris, and it would be greatly appreciated if I could borrow it for the exhibition.”

Dorian slung himself closer to Basil and rested both his arms on the painter’s shoulders, he looked up at Basil through half-lidded eyes and made the older man blush and stammer. “I’m very sorry Basil but it’s just too precious, you know, I’ve never actually expressed my gratitude for just how great it actually is.” Basils’ mouth opened but no words came out, and Dorian took that opportunity to press his lips softly to the painters. Dorian pulled back slightly and studied Basils’ eyes before Basil hungrily drove after Dorians lips and they connected in a wild frenzy of passion. Dorian pressed Basil up softly to the closet wall and they stayed kissing like that for what seemed like forever before they both had to breathe. 

“That painting was the finest gift I’ve ever been given, in fact, I wish I could tell you just how great…” 

\--

“Can I trust you Basil?”

Basil and Dorian, hours later, were standing in the attic, a large frame was sitting on a bench, but it was covered by a thick sheet. The attic smelled of rotting bodies but it was clean except for the fact that there was a broken mirror standing off in the corner of the room. 

“I’ll show you why I can never let you exhibit your painting of me.” 

Dorian gently pulled the sheet off the frame to reveal the painting of Dorian that Basil had painted months before. The painting was exactly the same except for the fact that the man in the painting was disfigured, maggots oozing out of his skin, blood dripping down the canvas, flies buzzing around the rotting painting. Basil gasped softly and took a step back staring at the image before him.  
“Basil, this is why you cannot exhibit it, this painting is now my soul, look at what we have created, something beautiful. I will never age, never even scar, can you imagine, being able to do anything and everything you please?”

“That… that isn’t my painting.”

Dorian frowned and grabbed Basils’ face and forced his eyes away from the painting to stare into his own. “Basil, please, don’t.” But the painter gasped and heaved, taking large steps away from both Dorian and the rotting painting. “no, no, we can fix this, we can stop this, it isn’t you, you are better than this Dorian, there is good in your heart, I would know, I’m the one who fell in love with you!”

Dorian growled and marched over to Basil and grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him away, the older man hitting the floor just beside the mirror. “I am a god!”

“NO, Dorian I want to help you!” As the younger man straddled Basil, his hands scrabbled around the floor and his fingers wrapped around a long sharp piece of glass and growling, Dorian stabbed Basil in the neck. “How dare you betray me like this!” Another stab. Dorian kept on stabbing until tears blurred his vision and when he pulled away and saw what he had done, he started sobbing, tears running down his face. The sharp piece of glass was still sticking out of Basils’ neck and blood was pouring out of the wound in massive spurts, blood pooling around his dead body and Dorian brushed his hair out of his face, his arms and front of his body covered in thick, dark blood. 

The younger man stood up and, still sobbing, made his way over to his painting. His bloody fingers running delicately over the paintings surface, and he pulled the sheet back over it. 

“Nothing is going to destroy me.”


End file.
